powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi
Poison Arrow Ninja Suzemebachi is a member of the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps and the final member of that team to appear. Her late Introductory credit also calls her "Home School Ninja Suzemebachi." Character History Suzemebachi was created by Masakage Tsugomori in light of the presumed death of Kyuemon after Ariake No Kata declared that they could no longer simply ignore the Ninningers as a threat. She was instructed to go and poison the Ninningers with her poison and avengenher fallen comrades. However, she arrogantly claimed that she would instead "avenge thier shame" because of thier abysmal failures and subsequent deaths. She went to Earth with an army of Genin Supparage and faced the Ninningers in combat. Although the Ninningers easily cut down the Suppaerage, she flew down out of the skies and poisoned Takaharu with one of her arrows. She then flew down and introduced herself before announcing that, without her antidote, Takaharu would be dead within 18 hours. She then challenged them to a battle to settle thier rivalries before zipping away to behind them and trying to poison Fuuka although Yakumo saved her by cutting apart the arrow. A short battle then ensued, during which she expressed confusion as to why Yakumo saved Nagi from her poison arrows and he questioned why he wouldn't which she scoffed at. Two Suppaerage grabbed Yakumo and she tried to poison him but he broke free and used one as a shield. The two then battled, ending with Yakumo ion top of her and them having clashing ideas about how they should achieve victory. The other Ninningers tried to kill her with thier Gamma Gamma Guns but she flew up and tried poisoning them although Yakumo destroyed the arrows again. It was at this point that she fell in love with Yakumo but was forced to flee via flight when she ran out of her poisoned arrows. Later that night, she confronted Yakumo on a balcony and tried to convince him to give up his shinobi life and come with her and he accepted and eventually ran away with her. Fuuka and Nagi confronted Yakumo and she tried to poison them but he took the hit instead and she was forced to use the antidote (located in the hornet on her shoulder) to revive him. He then snatched it away and gave it to the other Ninningers tha PT were there and revealed the lie so the two battled as Fuuka and Nagi ent to give Takaharu the antidote. The duo fought thier way into the countryside and she supposedly shot him with a poisoned arrow again but it was revealed to be a skeleton at which point he slashed her right across the stomach. They then performed thier most powerful attacks against one another, Suzemebachi's Secret Kibaoni Ninpou: Stinger of The Swarm and AoNinger's Secret Shuriken Ninpo: Dragon Fury Slashes. Yakumo eventually won out with his attacks and Suzemebachi was destroyed, giving the advice that she shouldn't choose an enemy to fall in love with next time that she is born. Massakage grew her into a mad giant although the other Ninningers arrived in thier Gekiatsu OtomoNin at which point Takaharu got a little revenge by hiring her with the wings of his OtomoNin Hououmaru. Yakumo they summoned his OtomoNin Seiryuumaru and they formed Gekiatsu Dai Oh. Suzemebachi Wass torn up over her love for the mecha but fired at it anyway although they blocked it with the Seiryuu Water's Reflection teqnique. She then hugged the formation but was kicked off and taken down by the Seiryuu Fist attack. The Ninningers then primed the finisher and Suzemebachi was destroyed once and for all by the Gekiatsu Dai Fever. Personality Suzemebachi is a sadistic and arrogant ninja, not caring about her predecessors and arrogantly claiming that she would avenge only thier failures. Ironically, she ended up going the same way. She also have no apparent conception for comraderie since she questioned Yakumo on why he helped his teammates and didn't just save himself. In fact,she doesbelieved in throwing her allies under the bus if it would mean saving herself as shown after that scene. She does however have a more romantic side to her, falling in love with Yakumo and obsessing over him. Arsenal * Suzumebachi wields an arm mounted crossbow to fire poisoned Asashin (暗殺針, Assassin's Needle) arrows in her signature Ninpo:Sting Like A Bee attack. She keeps the only antidote in the hornet on her shoulder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi's suit actor is . Notes *She's the only member who was not "converted" to the Izayoi Way. **As such, she is the only Kibaoni Ninja who does not yield her Gear upon defeat. *Her suit might be a duplicated and modified version of Puppet Ninja Kuroari's suit. *Suzemebachi is the only member of the Ninja Corps to be created by Masakage and the only ones not made by Kyuemon. External links *TV Asahi's page on Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi See Also Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Female Sentai Monsters Category:Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps